


Date Night

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aquariums, Date Night, Made-up space food, Protective Krolia, Regris just wants to see the fish come on, Space Mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith and Lance go on a date.Krolia and Regris spy on them to keep an eye on Keith.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I was wondering if would write story of lance and keith going on date. (Bonous point his pack or mother/sister intentional or accidental spy on them)."

Keith and Lance were two very different people. As a result, they had very different preferences for an ideal date.

Keith wasn’t the biggest fan of going out in public for dates. He was more of a Netflix-and-Chill type of guy, but without the sexual connotation. Netflix and cuddle-on-the-couch-while-feeding-each-other-snacks, was more like his ideal date. Of course, he and Lance bickered over what to watch before settling on something, usually a movie or interesting documentary. 

Lance, on the other hand, loved going out in public for dates, whether it be to restaurants or theme parks on a nearby planet, he always looked for something that he thought would entertain both of them. He knew that Keith wasn’t the biggest fan of crowds, though, so he always made sure that Keith was okay.

They had discovered very early on that they would never agree on a date location or activity if they were both discussing it. As a compromise, they decided to rotate who got to choose. One date, Lance would pick what they did. The next date, Keith would pick what they did, and on it went every time they both had the time for a date. It was difficult to find time for dates, considering their vital roles in the fight against the Galran empire, but they didn’t mind. After all, they never thought that dates were a vital thing for a relationship.

Tonight, it was Lance’s turn to choose what they did for their date. In all honesty, Keith actually looked forward to Lance’s ideas; he wasn’t the biggest fan of going out, but Lance would always make sure he was comfortable as well making sure they both had fun. Keith looked over at Lance, who was grinning from ear to ear in excitement for their activity that night.

“What’s the plan, Lance? Looks like you’ve got something fun planned.” Keith said, smiling gently. Lance’s excitement was contagious in most cases, but knowing that Lance was excited to spend time with him was still an almost unfathomable concept for Keith to wrap his head around. It was just amazing that his “rival” wanted to spend time with him at all. Lance nodded and pulled up a poster on his datapad that seemed to be taken in the space mall. While Keith couldn’t make out the slightly blurry letters, which he assumed was because Lance had been too excited to stay still when taking the picture to show Keith, he could make out the fact that the space mall was opening an aquarium by the depiction of fish.

“The mall is opening an aquarium! The grand opening was actually last week, but I didn’t think you’d want to go then because thousands were expected to be there. But, it worked out, though, we didn’t even have time for a date last week.” Lance said. Keith grinned at the fact that Lance took his comfort zone into account while planning. It was the little things like that that mattered to him. 

“That sounds like fun, Lance. Are we spending to evening there?” Keith asked curiously. Lance nodded and put his datapad down so he wasn’t distracted.

“Yeah. I figured there wouldn’t be a whole lot of kids as it got later, so we don’t have to handle as much noise.” Lance explained. “Unless alien children don’t need an early bedtime. I just figured.” He added. Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s fine, Lance. I’m actually starting to like kids a little bit.” Keith said as the two headed for the red lion’s hangar. Lance tilted his head and looked at Keith.

“Really? I thought you hated kids, babe. At least, you did a while ago.” Lance said. Keith shrugged.

“Well, sometimes there’ll be kids in the blades headquarters that belong to blades that are visiting from other bases. They’re cute, and I watch them sometimes.” Keith said. Lance smiled as they settled down in the red lion’s cockpit. 

“That’s great, Keith. I’ve always loved kids, as you know, because I grew up in a big family.” Lance said. Keith nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. Do you know what the aquarium offers?” Keith asked. Lance shrugged in confusion. 

“Not really. I’m hoping for some cool alien fish, though.” Lance said. Keith grinned.

“It’s space! Of course there’s going to be fun fish. Earth fish are boring compared to these fish, I’ll bet you anything.” Keith said, Lance laughed and grinned. 

“Anything?” He asked slyly. Keith sighed and groaned in mock annoyance.

“Within reason, of course.” Keith said, his voice betraying just how amused he was.

“You have to buy the snacks if you lose.” Lance said. Keith shrugged.

“Okay. Just be prepared to be buying the snacks, then.” Keith responded casually. Lance pulled Keith into a hug as the lion landed, jolting them the slightest bit.

The pair exited the lion and made their way inside, shouldering past the people in the main section of the mall. Though it was getting late, many people were still there shopping or eating dinner. Keith shyly linked his hand with Lance’s as they came across the entrance to the aquarium, decorated with bright hues of all colors. Keith found it odd at first, but he figured that the universe had hundreds, if not thousands of planets where water wasn’t blue, so decorating the entrance with just shades of blue wouldn’t really be accurate. 

Lance smiled when he felt Keith grab ahold of his hand, instantly tightening his grip so his hand wasn’t hanging loosely while Keith held onto it. He led him over to the admission window and tilted his head when Keith paid the admission for the two if them.

“I was going to offer to pay, but okay. Thank you, babe.” Lance said. Keith smiled and pulled Lance into the entry.

“You’re welcome. Though, you’re going to be buying snacks, so I guess it’ll be even, huh?” Keith said. They tried to even out the cost during their outings, whether it be one person buying the admission and the other snacks, or they split the bill on dinner. It had become another compromise since they couldn’t decide who would pay. 

“I guess I will be, look at that fish!” Lance exclaimed, pulling Keith over to a tank that held a large fish that had multiple pairs of eyes all over it’s body, and it’s body seemed to consist of a short body and dozens of short, thin appendages that Keith couldn’t decide were tails or legs. 

“Wow. Though, Earth oceans are terrifying considering we haven’t explored much of it. That might just be lurking in the dark.” Keith said. “But it’s pretty cool.” From afar, Krolia and Regris looked on.

They had come to protect Keith now that they knew where he was. They had been nominated to go because of the fact that they could blend in easily, whereas everyone else in the pack would make themselves obviously known. Krolia smiled when she saw the way Keith and Lance gazed in awe at the creature, for she remembered being rather bored by Earth fish. They just weren’t as interesting as fish from other planets. She saw the way Keith leaned into Lance, and the way Lance instantly wrapped an arm around him as the pair wandered through the aquarium, never seeming to have a single location in mind despite looking at the list of species and where they were located. 

“A space shark!” Lance exclaimed suddenly, making Keith jump in surprise and glance towards where Lance was looking. Indeed, it did seem like a shark, but it was a vibrant pink. It’s jaw opened as it darted quickly to eat one of the feeder fish one of the workers had put in with it, moving faster than Keith had ever seen a fish move. It’s teeth seemed to be sharper than a needle, each one micro-thin and likely to cause a splinter of one touched them the wrong way. But, it looked like it could give puppy dog eyes, which was a hilarious sight after seeing it’s teeth. 

“According to this, it breathes air, so it sticks close to the surface and comes up every once in a while for air.” Keith said, reading a short version of the information on a plaque on the tank. Lance looked over at what Keith was pointing at, tilting his head.

“Does it have like, nostrils? Or a blowhole? Scary space whale?” Lance said. Keith snorted with laughter.

“Yup, scary space whale. Though, I think it breathes through it’s mouth.” Keith said. Lance nodded, satisfied with the answer. Krolia smiled at the discussion, jolting out of her thoughts when Regris tugged on her arm.

“Keith is fine, he’s with Lance. Can we go look at the fish too?” Regris asked impatiently. Krolia sighed softly, almost regretting bringing Regris along. The kit had almost given them away twice already and they had barely been there ten minutes. Though, she didn’t blame him, she should have thought about the fact that Regris would obviously want to have fun too. He was a kit and, in typical kit fashion, he was fascinated by the fish rather than their task. 

“Not right now, kit. We will after they leave though, I promise.” Krolia said gently.

-

“I’m hungry, can we go find the concession stands?” Keith asked after an hour and a half. Lance looked over from a tank full of smaller fish when he heard Keith’s voice.

“Of course, babe. Come on, let’s go, I think I saw one a bit back.” Lance said, holding Keith’s hand as they walked back in the direction they had come. Krolia looked on and narrowed her eyes.

“‘Babe’? Is Lance trying to equate Keith to a child?” She asked quietly. Regris shook his head.

“No. I’m pretty sure ‘babe’ was an olden version of ‘baby’ on Earth, but now it’s normally an affectionate term to call one’s significant other.” He said, remembering what Keith had told him when he had asked the same question when he had first heard the nickname. Krolia tilted her head, before nodding.

“Yes, I believe Keith and Acxa’s father used that a few times.” Krolia recalled, keeping Regris close so he didn’t get lost in the crowd. 

“Can I get a snack too when we get there, Krolia?” Regris asked. Krolia smiled and nodded, nuzzling Regris for a second.

“Of course, kit. Just make sure Keith doesn’t see you. I don’t think he would be very happy to find out we were watching him.” She said. Regris laughed and nodded.

“No, he wouldn’t be.” He agreed.

-

Lance and Keith sat on a bench to enjoy their snacks. Keith had gotten something that Lance had promptly dubbed ‘space nachos’ because of the fact that it had salty, crunchy chip-like food and a bright blue sauce. Lance had chosen a sweet snack that had bite-sized pieces. 

“I’ll trade you a piece of my food for a piece of your nachos.” Lance said. Keith shrugged and offered his platter, grinning when Lance simply fed him a piece of his food. 

“That’s good!” Lance exclaimed when he tasted Keith’s nachos. “The chips and pretty much like tortilla chips, but the sauce isn’t anything like I’ve tasted, but it’s good!” Keith nodded enthusiastically. 

“Right? Your’s is good too, and I usually don’t like really sweet things all that much.” Keith said. Lance looked surprised.

“Really? I thought you would’ve loved sweet things.” Lance said.

“No. I mean, I like them, I just don’t like them in very large quantities. I only eat like, three or four pieces of candy at a time.” Keith said. Lance shrugged a bit.

“That’s something new I didn’t know about you.” Lance said. Keith leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder, humming. Lance wrapped an arm around him and stayed silent for a second.

“Where do you want to go next, babe?” He asked. Keith looked at the map they had picked up and shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe we should just continue the way we were going. After all, we don’t know what any of these things are.” Keith said. Lance nodded as he looked over the map.

“You’re right, we have no idea what any of these are.” He said, leading Keith excitedly to where they had left off before turning back to get snacks.

-

Krolia watched with a small smile as Keith trotted along, hand-in-hand with Lance. She noticed the way Keith looked so happy when he was with Lance, and she was ecstatic about the fact that Lance treated Keith so well. 

It was getting late, and both boys were clearly getting tired.

“Let’s call it a night, yeah? We can go watch a movie at the castle until we fall asleep.” Lance said, laughing when he felt Keith leaning against him as he started dozing off already. Lance lifted him into his arms bridal style and let Keith’s head drop against his shoulder as the half-Galra fell asleep in his arms. 

He started his trek back to the red lion, almost wanting to fall asleep right in the middle of the hallway in front of a jewlery store and a pet shop. He kept walking, though, until he heard a voice behind him.

“You will make a fine mate for my kit.” Lance startled so much he nearly dropped Keith, whipping around and relaxing when he saw it was only Krolia and Regris.

“Have you two been watching us all night?” Lance asked, his voice betraying his amusement.

“Krolia was. I just wanted to see the fish.” Regris said. Lance laughed, quieting down when Keith stirred, waiting with baited breath until he settled down again. 

“Yes, We have been watching you. I just wanted to keep Keith safe, though I see that he is safe around you.” Krolia said. Lance smiled gently as he looked down at Keith.

“Well, I love him, how could I ever not protect him?” He said. Krolia grinned and patted Lance’s back a bit too roughly for Lance’s liking, though he figured she was used to giving roucher back pats to blades.

“Again, you will make a fine mate for him, should you two choose to take that route.” She said. Lance grinned with pride.

“I hope I will be, if we do become… mates? Is that the same thing as getting married on Earth?” He asked. Krolia nodded.

“Yes, I forget that humans have a different term for it.” She said. “Go to your ship, young one, you need sleep.” She said, leading Regris to keep her promise of letting him spend time at the aquarium. Lance chuckled as he boarded his lion and set Keith down.

He couldn’t wait to tell Keith what his mom had been up to during their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
